Nuevas esperanzas
by lisahayeshunter
Summary: Los sobrevivientes del SDF-1 se reunen para celebrar su primer navidad en tierra despues de la batalla con los Zentraedies.


Ni Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Nuevas esperanzas**

Habían pasado siete meses desde que la terrible guerra contra los Zentraedis terminara, y hacía apenas un par de semanas que el último civil había logrado dejar la nave para habitar su nuevo hogar. Habían sido meses de duro trabajo no sólo para los militares, sino también para los civiles. Así que no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando los exhabitantes forzados del SDF-1 decidieron celebrar las navidades como no lo habían hecho en el pasado.

Por su parte el Almirante Gloval había decidido seguir el ejemplo de los civiles, y tener una celebración de navidad. Les dio el día libre a todos los militares, desde pilotos hasta programadores de vuelo. Todos se alejaron felices de poder disfrutar de ese día con los pocos familiares que les quedaban o con amigos que habían conocido en el trayecto de ese largo año en el espacio.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba el Almirante, no todos tomaron el permiso que se les había dado, pensando que si había algo que celebrar, debía ser en ese lugar, y con las personas con las que más tiempo habían pasado, y quienes ahora eran una gran familia, tal vez no por sangre, pero si de corazón.

Así es como ese día Vanessa, Kim, Sammy, Claudia, Max, Mirilla, Lisa y Rick, comandados por el Almirante Gloval, se disponían a preparar todo para la cena de navidad.

- "Wowww, si que les quedó genial la decoración." – Le comentó Rick a Lisa mientras entraban al viejo departamento que habían compartido Max y Mirilla en el SDF-1, y el cual habían decidido usar como sala de reunión para el festejo.

- "Eso lo dices porque no viste como lo arregló Mirilla" – Dijo Max llegando de sorpresa y haciendo que Rick casi tirara el mantel que llevaba en las manos. – "No me colgó a mi simplemente porque no me puede. De no haber sido por Sammy, Vanessa y Kim, este lugar hubiera sido un verdadero desastre." – Rick y Lisa no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa de burla ante el comentario del hombre de anteojos.

En ese momento, Mirilla y Sammy se acercaron a los recién llegados y después de saludar, tomaron el mantel de manos de Rick y fueron a arreglar la mesa. Lisa se fue a reunirse con Claudia a la cocina para ayudarla a terminar con la cena.

El Almirante Gloval se paseaba de la cocina al comedor a la sala revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

Rick y Max fueron los encargados de buscar un árbol de navidad. Tuvieron suerte en encontrar un pequeño pino en lo que alguna vez fuera el pequeño parque de Macross. De igual manera fueron a buscar una botella de vino a la cafetería de la base para poder brindar.

Entre todos habían adornado el árbol con guirnaldas de colores y esferas. Usaron una vieja guía de luces que alguien dejó olvidada para que el pino tuviera las tradicionales lucecitas. Todos quedaron satisfechos con su aportación y quedaron fascinados ante la imagen de un árbol de navidad con regalos esperando a que sus dueños los abrieran. Habían hecho un pequeño intercambio, y nadie sabía quien le iba a regalar a quien.

Todas las chicas se dedicaron a preparar la mesa. Todas se veían muy animadas. Rick, desde el sofá donde platicaba con Gloval y Max, pues las chicas no les permitieron acercarse a la cocina, observaba detenidamente a Lisa. La conocía demasiado como para saber que a pesar de su sonrisa y su bien humor, algo la estaba preocupando.

Lisa salió del departamento sin que nadie lo notara, pues estaban preocupadas con los últimos arreglos. Ni siquiera Gloval o Max se dieron cuenta por estar enfrascados en una amena conversación. Rick fue el único testigo silencioso de la huída de la joven mujer. El piloto le dio unos minutos, sabía que por algún motivo, la chica necesitaba estar sola.

Lisa se encontraba recargada en el barandal del balcón de la cafetería de la base. El viento jugaba con su cabello y ella parecía no sentirlo. Su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la ciudad.

- "¿Te sientes bien?" – Le cuestionó Rick a Lisa casi en el oído. La mujer dio un respingo, pues no lo había escuchado llegar, y no lo esperaba.

- "¡Por Dios, Rick! ¿Acaso piensas matarme?" – Le reclamó la joven capitana llevándose la mano al corazón.

- "Lo siento, Lisa. Pensé que me habías escuchado acercarme."

- "Pues no, no te escuché." – Le confesó mientras se recargaba de espaldas en el barandal y se cruzaba de brazos. – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Vi que saliste del departamento, y como no llegabas, pensé que necesitabas algo. Discúlpame, por favor." – Pidió seriamente.

- "No te disculpes. ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

- "Este lugar nos llama a todos. Nos recuerda el lugar donde estamos, y nos muestra los que hay más allá."

- "Qué poético."

- "¿Por qué te llamó a ti?" – Preguntó recargándose junto a ella en el barandal, y cruzándose de brazos como ella. Rick volteó a verla insistentemente.

- "No sé de que hablas. Simplemente quería salir un poco de tanto trajín." – Mintió la mujer mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente al gran ventanal. Rick se quedó en silencio, y la imitó, quedando ambos viendo la renaciente ciudad.

- "Es natural que en estos tiempos uno se ponga más sensible. Hemos pasado por mucho Lisa. Lo que sientes es normal." – Le dijo sin voltear a verla.

- "¿Es normal sentir que no se tiene nada por qué festejar?" – Le cuestionó agachando la mirada, pensando que Rick no iba a entenderla.

- "¿Por qué crees que no tienes nada que festejar?" – Le contestó con una pregunta mientras se volteaba a verla.

- "¡Por Dios Rick! ¿Qué tengo que festejar? La tierra casi desparece por una estúpida guerra, mi padre murió frente a mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos . . . Estoy sola." – Dijo finalmente con apenas un hilo de voz.

- "Es verdad, es mucho lo que has perdido . . . lo que hemos perdido, pero no por eso te debes dar por vencida. Perdiste a tu padre de una manera muy cruel, y ese dolor tal vez nunca te deje, pero ahora tienes una familia. Tienes a Gloval que es como tu padre, a Claudia que es como tu hermana mayor, a Max y Mirilla que te ven como su guía, a Vanessa, Kim y Sammy que te quieren como si fueras su hermana mayor, y su modelo a seguir, y . . ." – continuó mientras la tomaba de las manos y ella volteaba para encontrarse con dos grandes ojos azules. – "y me tienes a mí . . . que tal vez no sea una gran ganancia, pero siempre me vas a tener a tu lado."

- "Rick"

- "No me digas nada. Déjame terminar." – Le pidió mientras dejaba sus delicadas manos para tomarla por los hombros. – "Daría cualquier cosa para que tú te sintieras mejor, para que esa tristeza se fuera de tus ojos. Prefiero mil veces que me veas con enojo y fastidio, como cuando nos conocimos, que con tanta tristeza." – Rick tomó a Lisa de la barbilla. – "Todos hemos perdido algo. Al morir Roy, Claudia perdió al amor de su vida, y yo perdí a mi hermano. Nunca digas que no tienes nada." – Lisa estaba muda. No sabía que pensar. – "Cierra los ojos."

Rick tomó la mano derecha de Lisa y la puso sobre su corazón. Lisa se sorprendió al sentir lo rápido que latía. Del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, Rick sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió.

- "Ábrelos." – Lisa abrió los ojos para toparse con una medalla en forma de corazón. La mano de Rick aún sostenía la suya sobre su corazón. Lisa sintió que el corazón del chico se aceleró más.

- "Rick, pero . . . es hermoso." – Expresó mientras lo tomaba con mano temblorosa. Al voltearlo, notó que tenía algo escrito. – "Por un nuevo comienzo." – Leyó en voz alta. Contra su voluntad, quitó su mano del pecho del muchacho cuando notó que el medallón se abría. Al abrirlo, se sorprendió al ver que dentro del colgante habían dos fotografías, una de ella, y la otra de Rick.

- "Has perdido muchas cosas . . ." – Comenzó cuando los ojos de Lisa se encontraron con los suyos. – "todos lo hemos hecho, pero de igual manera hemos ganado otras . . . yo te gané a ti . . . y espero que tu lo veas de la misma manera. Tenemos una nueva oportunidad . . . Tú tienes la última palabra . . . aprovechamos esta nueva oportunidad . . . o nos quedamos viviendo en el pasado." – Rick se asustó al ver que no obtenía respuesta de Lisa. – "Te amo, Lisa." – La muchacha tenía la garganta totalmente cerrada y aunque quería, las palabras no lograban traspasar su garganta. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- "Yo también te amo." – Le dijo finalmente mientras se abrazaba de él. Rick la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas esperando que éste no fuera uno más de sus sueños.

Finalmente el piloto se separó de ella y tomó el medallón de su mano y lo colocó en el cuello de la mujer, para finalmente unir sus labios a los de ella en un tierno y anhelado beso. Se quedaron un momento más admirando las luces de la ciudad a la distancia. Era verdad, debían aprovechar esa oportunidad que la vida les estaba dando.

Caminaron abrazados de regreso al viejo departamento de los Sterling, donde ya todos los esperaban.

La gran familia se reunió ante la mesa para disfrutar de la cena de navidad para festejar un nuevo comienzo.

Los regalos y la cena en ese momento era lo de menos, era un extra para todos. Lo verdaderamente importante era que estaban juntos, y así, juntos, lucharían para que sus vidas fueran mejores de ahora en adelante.

FIN

Este es un regalo poco atrasado de navidad. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
